Maximum Ride DashXIggy :3
by BlackKokoro
Summary: It's just my own character and Iggy I loveth him xDDD Enjoy :p I don't own any of the character except my own character Dash.
1. The beginning

DashXIggy

**Dash's POV**

I never thought that Iggy find me if it weren't for angel to be capture I'll still be in that hell hole..He held my hand when he first saw me I thought he was just dragging me but..It turns out he was blind I didn't know. I felt kinda sorry for him but at the same time this warm feeling when he gabbed my hand..I blushed when I saw him. I guess you can say love is like..I don't know actually there are many words for it. My head aches, when I try to think of it, so I never thought what it would be like. So enjoy the story of how I fell for the perverted, idiot that made me smile.

"Max, where are we going next..?" Gazzy asked.

"Gazzy, we're on the run, so I'm not so sure." She said holding Angels hand.

"What about the chick in the back that Iggy found..?" He looked back at me and Iggy who was holding my hand the whole time.

"What about her?"

"She looks so scary, she has long black **BLAAACK** hair that reaches her knees and she hasn't said anything since not to mention she keeps starring at me, right Iggy?"

"Hey! Gazzy be nice she just never seen her own kind before, I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to talk right now and the reason she keeps starring at you because you keep looking back." He said defending me, I squeezed his hand a bit to let him know _Thanks.._He gave this smile. I blushed and looked away.

"Wow, Iggy has a new girlfriend max.." he smirked and chuckled playfully.

"Haaha nice one Gazzy" Max smiled.

"S-Shutaap..!" Iggy's face turned red.

I started to turn red too, everybody was laughing also so I just did something for them to shut up.

"Uh..Um WHEEEEEEE" I shouted.

"What...?" Nudge asked with a "wft" look on her face.

"Wow the only thing she can do is say "whee..."" Fang teased. I sighed and face palmed myself..

**Iggy's** **POV**

I shook my head. GEEZ, Why do they always pick on me? I thought.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I yelled.

"OK, OK" Fang laughed. We soon landed in the forest, it was beginning to become night, so we settled down. I let go of Dash's hand, she walked away and sat in the tree, I could hear walk to that tree climb as the leaves rustled. I try to take my mind off of her but I couldn't. Gazzy made a fire and asked;

"Hot dogs, please?" he took a stick off the ground and Max took out 10 packs. We each grabbed a pack and started opening them.

"Hey where's your future girlfriend is she the trees already? Fang asked. I sighed and sat my pack of hotdogs on the ground,

"No touchy!" I said pointing my pack of hot dogs. I walked to the tree she was in.

"Hey come eat" I reached my hand out for her to grabbed she shifted so I knew I holding my hand out at the right direction if I wasn't, that would very embarrassing. She grabbed my hand and jumped down, she hid behind arm and hugged my right arm. We approached the campfire.

"Where is she...?" Nudge asked. Dash appeared behind me.

"Woah, I didn't notice." Nudge took a bite of her hot dog.

"Why is she so shy..?" Angel asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"She seems to like you though Iggy." Max smiled.

**Next chapter**


	2. One small Kiss

**Dash's POV **

I was really irritated, I sat down as Iggy handed a hot dog, I looked at it and said;

"Why does it look like a penis...?" Iggy turned red as a beat and dropped his head as the flock laughed their heads off.  
I took it and wonder what it tasted like.

"You never had one?" Max asked.

"No, what is it?" I took a bite, the salty taste filled my mouth and tasted delightful,

"what is this. it taste good.." I quickly finished it and grabbed it and put it on a stick to not realize I ended up eating Iggy's pack of hot dogs.

"What do you think it's a Hot dog!" Max replied and took a bite of her's.

"Sigh, I'll just get another pack..." He grabbed the last one, and opened it.

"Funny how I never notice that she started talking right away, HAHA the first thing she only said was _Why does t look like a penis?. _FUUNNY AS HELL!"

"Yeah, so what is your name mystery _Guurl?" _Gazzy asked.

"Dash..." I said curling up.

"Gazzy, she doesn't like you.." Iggy scowled.

"Looks like Iggy is mad that Gazzy's hitting on his girlfriend" Fang made fun of me and Iggy again.

"Shut up!" I and Iggy said blushing.

"Okay, okay..." Fang let out a chuckle.

"But you two would make a perfect couple.." Nudge said poking my arm. I covered my face and ignored what they were saying.  
I got up and walked to the tree I was in before and just sat up there. I admit I like him because he found me but why do they always have to tease us about it. I sat not making a sound and laid my head on the trunk and felt the roughness of the tree. Another tree branch was right across from me and wanted to lay my feet on there but someone's hand suddenly grabbed it. It was Iggy, he struggled getting up the tree I thought it was funny so I laugh a bit, He finally managed to get up and sit in front of me,

"Sorry.." Iggy started.

"For what?" I spoke with a soft voice.

"They like to tease me a lot, and I guess they wanted to do the same with you.."

"It's fine.." There was a moment of silence, until I realized I didn't know his name.

"What's you name..I forgot to ask.." I smiled.

"Iggy.." He said looking down and scratching his head.

"Haha, funny I like that name." We began talking, a few hours past and it became quiet, we figured the flock went to sleep. So we talked even more for a long period of time. Until he asked me something.

**Iggy's POV**

I was getting nervous, her voice was so sweet. I could feel her warmth, it was like the sun was shining on me. Dash jumped over to my branch and sat down beside me, my hand was close to her's, I was tempted to hold it for some reason I don't know why.

"So..Can I um..?" I wanted to ask her but I didn't know how to.

"Can what?" she looked towards me, I can get the feeling that she was staring at me.

"Well I was wondering if I can touch your face.."

"Sure.." She moved her face closer to mine. I felt her soft cheeks, I could tell that she was blushing because they were hot, I smiled and felt her lips. They felt so warm and smooth. I moved my lips closer to her as I cupped her face with my hands, they were so close to her's. I realized how close I was I backed away, I didn't kiss her because I know she didn't like me in that way, but I couldn't resist so I decided to get out of the tree. My heart was pumping, and my palms were sweaty. Gosh..I felt so stupid...

**Dash's POV**

I stood there for a second, he almost kissed me. Something just kinda snapped inside of me, I jumped down and saw him face palming himself, I quietly walked to up him and grabbed his hand. He reacted fast, and turned around.

"What's wrong?" I asked him smiling.

"N-Nothing.." He said covering his mouth, he was blushing hard. I grabbed his other hand by his face, I got on my tiptoes and gave him a small sweet kiss on the lips. I closed my eyes, it was a small kiss but although it's funny how one small kiss can stir up strong feelings for a want, for something blissful..

**Iggy's POV**

I was stunned a little..Dash looked at me and touched my cheek, I began to put my arms around her and pull her close. I held her tight and kissed her. I didn't even know her yet and here I am making out with this woman who could possibly be a spy or who knows what..


	3. Uknown

**Dash POV**

What am I doing? Pushing him away, I softly touched his lips.

"We can wait a little bit right?" I asked, touching his shoulders.

"Y-Yeah, uh sure I'm sorry." He stuttered and ran his finger through his hair.

"No it's fine, I'm just saying this because..I don't know you..I never met anyone like you and I went to fast. We aren't even friends yet. Sorry"

"It's alright, I dunno you either." He said backing away. "I'll leave you be"

"Uh..Ok." As he walked away, I touched my lips. Although I don't even him, I wanted to feel his lips again pressed against mine..


End file.
